


영어는 어려워! (Youngjae: English is hard!)

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Silly Got7 Drabbles [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Dorms, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson, Bambam, Yugyeom and Youngjae play english scrabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	영어는 어려워! (Youngjae: English is hard!)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally as a part of [Your roommate is scary (but I love you anyway)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/460669), but I absolutely hated the way I made Jackson stupid in this. I feel more comfortable posting this in a setting where nothing has to make sense. ö_ö
> 
> Though, I don't think there's any knowledge needed aside from the fact that it's College/Dorm AU and that Yugjae are cute and cuddly together. (Also, Jackbam room together and Jingyeom)

Yugyeom flipped through the dictionary. It had been far too long since the last time he had to use one. (Thank you, spell-check.) How was the order? Hach... hack...  
The background noise was not necessarily helpful.  
“Hackler is not a word!” Bambam yelled (he had to put more effort into it to match Jackson's sound level.)  
“But I tell you it is! Bambam, out of all of us my English is the best, remember? So I should know, don't you think?”  
“Well, yeah, usually it is, but somehow it totally sucks when we play scrabble. How do you manage that? What does the word even mean?”  
Jackson spluttered. “Well, it uh... it's someone who uh... hackles.”  
“THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE.”  
“MARK TAUGHT ME SO IT HAS TO BE RIGHT!”  
“I DON’T KNOW WHAT MARK TAUGHT YOU IN BUT IT SURE WASN’T ENGLISH!!”  
“YOU’RE JUST JEALOUS HE DIDN’T TEACH YOU!!”

Yugyeom shut the dictionary as loud as he could, getting the two squabblers to shut up. (And Youngjae out of dozing on his shoulder. Drool was already threatening one of his favorite shirts.) Playing English scrabble with two loud, hyperactive idiots was not the best idea Yugyeom ever had, but he thought it would have been a nice way to introduce Youngjae to his best friend and best friend's roommate. (His own roommate Jinyoung had to work and while he lamented that it had been too long since Bambam and him did something together, Yugyeom thought rather that he at least was saved from this theater.)  
“Nope, can't find it.”  
Bambam jumped up in triumph. “Haaah!”, he pointed at a grumbling Jackson who latched for the book.

After searching for about 3 times again, Jackson gave up sulkily and laid a different, just as questionable word. Bambam was about to say something, but Yugyeom threw him a begging look. "Pleasefortheloveofgod Don't!"

As the next one in line, Bambam laid a word that sounded more thai than english. Jackson narrowed his eyes at him, but didn't say anything. Yugyeom nudged Youngjae to lay a word quickly before he would change his mind and the game would be prolonged with the dictionary again. In his haste Youngjae mixed up an 'i' and an 'e', but before anyone could protest, Yugyeom put his own word.

"I got double word count!" He clapped his hands together in glee and Youngjae started a small applause. But of course Jackson wouldn't have it.  
"You don't write 'favour' with a 'u' though. So it's not double."  
Yugyeom rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"You do in British English though. So it _is_ a double."

"But we don't scrabble in Bee Eee! Who scrabbles british?"

"The British?" Youngjae piped in.

“Just lay your word.” Bambam urged Jackson. And when he did, Yugyeom sighed in frustration. “Jackson, what the heck is ‘dkpwdt’?”  
“It’s an abbreviation.” Jackson answered happily. “It means ‘do kitties paw with their tails’.”  
Yugyeom resisted the urge to slam his head onto his table. In front of him, Bambam’s restraint wasn’t as strong, as the stones gave a soft clattering sound with the impact.  
“But in scrabble abbreviations are forbidden.” Youngjae said innocently and Jackson looked stricken, unable to be mad at Youngjae.  
“But I don’t have any vocals!” he protested weakly.  
“Well,” Bambam said frustratedly, “Maybe you shouldn’t have laid ‘bioeier’ in the previous round, whatever that word even means!”  
“Oh, you want to start on this again? Yugyeom, the dictionary!”

  
  
After a lot of screaming and looking through the dictionary several times, Bambam and Jackson had bid their goodbyes (Jackson promising to buy Yugyeom a new dictionary for his next birthday because that one was obviously shit) and Yugyeom was glad that Youngjae decided to stay for another, more 'sophisticated' round. Until…

“.... Youngjae, that's not how you spell 'necessarily'.”  
Honestly Yugyeom didn't know how exactly it was written either, but he was pretty sure it was not 'necciserely'.  
The other's face blanched. “It- it's not? Aah, what do I do? I wrote it last week in that quiz. I was so proud to know it, too!” He seemed close to tears and Yugyeom scrambled to change the subject.  
“You know what, let's play another game.” He gathered the stones to put them away, but Youngjae was not listening, only rubbing his cheeks in frustration.  
This needed serious measures.  
“Teddy Bear attaaack!” He jumped at the older boy, fastening his arms around his upper body and buried his face in the crook of his neck.  
“Woah! Haha, Yugyeom, you're heeaaavyy! Kyahhg!!”  
Youngjae started to laugh and squirm when the boy above started to tickle his sides.

  
  
(“To be honest, most of the time I had no idea if the words I did were actually words.” Youngjae admitted far later, when he made his way to go to his own dorm room.  
“To be honest me neither, Jackson's just were the most absurd sounding ones.” Yugyeom laughed. “I don’t get it, Jackson is usually the best at english, but he sucks at Scrabble.”)

 

**Author's Note:**

> *the words Jackson laid do actually exist. (aside from the 'dkpwdt' one) they're just not english, he got the wrong language.


End file.
